Thinking About You're Crazy Actions, Sometimes
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Natsu's acting weird. And he is not only confusing Lucy with his behavior but Wendy as well. Nalu


Here I go again x3

Nalu FF

Prepare yourselves xD

Rated T for some 'adult' topics and a few 'swear' words :P

–-

_**Thinking about your crazy actions, sometimes. **_

Panting, fast heartbeat, hard breathing. The girl couldn't take it any longer. Her lungs were hurting. Her legs were hurting, but they carried her further to the aim she didn't know yet. Just away. To her bad luck it started to rain and she was so stupid going on a walk during the night without her keys. Or even anything to wear except of her dress.

Which idiot would probably be up at that hour. She was being naive. She had made the bill without any pervert who just waited for someone as stupid as Lucy.

He was waiting for his prey, hang about behind one of the bridges until one caught his eyes – Lucy.

Now she was running, aimlessly. She actually didn't plan on running back home. Like she would show some perv where she was living. But now, she was soaking wet running around in the dark night always trying to get rid of the man in some alley.

It pained but she went on. Her heart beat so fast she actually never thought that it was able to beat like that. She heard it clearly, her blood rushing through her veins pumping new 'energy' into her legs. They carried her all the way here and it seemed that they would carry her even further if there wouldn't have been this little rock she tripped over and fell.

''Don't run away, sweetheart. I will be gentle with you.'' She heard the man saying, surprisingly close already. _As if... _Lucy mentally slapped herself for his stupidity. Did he really though she would listen to him like that? Or even reply with something like 'Oh, if you say it like that, then please go on _Shi-Sama'.* _

Lucy shook her head, trying to abandon what she just thought. She was fast on her feet again and when she sped up she heard the mens' footstep speeding up as well. He was dangerously close.

The blonde girl couldn't quite see where she was running.

And then there was what she hoped she could avoid. A wall. _Seriously?! _She was to fast to stop now. Trying to slow down a bit she took littler steps and held her arms in front of herself, pushing her body back after she collided halfway with the wall.

Looking left and then right. Lucy had to make a decision, fast. The men was running fast she had to admit. Right. Both paths had been pitch dark but she felt that the right path was the right one. Deep, very deep inside, she hoped that. She never really had a good instinct.

And of course this time her instinct betrayed her again. When she saw it, it was already to late. The cold water completely flooded her when she fell into the river. Her body was exhausted, her mind foggy. She saw light and just pushed her body up to that light. When she felt air around her face her coughing just started. She was gasping and crying.

If she would have been quiet the man would have missed her and just walked down the street. But again her kind of clumsy way, betrayed her. ''What are you doing there sweetie?'' He was really that stupid to also jump into the river, although he did it on purpose. ''Now, come here. I'll warm you up.'' Lucy backed away, failing miserably. She slipped again and was now sitting on her butt, her lower half completely drowned by the cold water.

''Go away!'' She gathered air, trying to sound confident enough, but the man only chuckled. ''You know, this running through the whole town and the view you give me right now, makes me really excited.'' After that it was over. She knew her dress was already transparent from the water and she also knew it wasn't the smartest idea to leave the house without a bra. Lucy cursed herself for being so stupid that night. She was so damn confused after what happened. The first reason for her to go on this stupid walk.

_If this all wouldn't have just happened..._

_Flashback_

Lucy entered the guild, happy as ever, greeting Mira and the others at the counter. She set down getting an orange-juice like always from Mira. Wendy sat next to her, her head red like a tomato.

''Wendy? What's wrong?'' The little girl shrieked a bit when she felt Lucy sitting next to her. ''Ah, L-Lucy-San... Ehhh... It's n-nothing.'' And she left for the corner the farthest away from Lucy.

''What's with her?'' Mira only shrugged. ''I don't know, she's been like that since Natsu talked with her alone.'' ''Ehhh? Natsu wanted to talk with her _alone_?'' It wasn't really that strange but if you considered that Mira also told Lucy that he dragged behind the guild for that little 'talk' Lucy got a wicked mind.

''Seriously, what is he up to?'' ''Well Wendy came back in with a complete red face and he ran after her but she told him to go away.'' Mira smiled amused. ''You should have seen his desperate face.'' Lucy on the other hand didn't find it that funny. It seemed that Natsu did something to Wendy she actually didn't want to think about. Very obvious she didn't want to think about that the oblivious Dragon-Slayer did something 'bad' to the little girl.

Sighing the celestial mage left the guild as fast as she came. Trying to figure out what Natsu did. After she couldn't get an answer she decided to let it slip. BUT, it appeared that she couldn't. She already knew and didn't denied it any longer that she liked Natsu way more than just a friend. And if he really did something to Wendy, this cute, shy and _innocent _girl, she would beat him up till he couldn't walk anymore. Although she knew she wouldn't be able to do so.

And that was when she entered her apartment and got surprised by the Dragon-slayer she actually was so confused by. ''N-Natsu. What are you doing here?'' ''Lucy... I...'' His voice was different. Way to different from his normal voice. There was something in his way he stood in front of her, something in the way he looked at her what made her shiver in excitement.

He closed the space between the two of them, pushing her softly against the wall, resting his one hand on her waist and leaning the other one against the wall, preventing her from running away. Not like she would have done that, but he wasn't sure. ''I have to tell you something.''

Lucy was getting more nervous with everything he said, hell everything he did was driving her crazy in that very moment. ''Natsu?'' But before she could say more he sealed her lips with his own.

He was kissing her. _He was kissing her! _Her mind went wild when he started to push his body more against her's. Didn't he wanted to _tell _her something?

She couldn't keep up with that. She tried to get away from him. He felt her resisting. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her so he broke the kiss and let go of her. ''W-Why?'' It wasn't that she didn't liked it, on contrary, she loved it. But talking first would be a smart thing to do.

Sadly he understood it wrong and already left for the window. She couldn't even act so fast he was away. But before he left he mumbled a 'sorry.' And then Lucy was left alone thinking about it, the reason for her stupid night walk.

And we all know what that led to...

_End of Flashback_

''So now, come let's enjoy ourselves.'' And he charged for her. Lucy closing her eyes with a yelp, waiting for his body to make contact with her's. But it never did. Not that she would complain, but she got curious why the man stopped his dirty actions.

When she opened her eyes, she saw this stupid pink hair matching the white scarf the boy would never take off. Natsu had punched the man so hard in the stomach that he loosely hung over Natsu's arm. And although he knew he was unconsciousness Natsu still said what he actually wanted to say before he recognized that he punched the man to hard.

''You're disgusting. I hope for you that you will never show you're fucking face around any girl again...Because if you do...'' The man stirred and when he woke up he saw a boy his whole body engulfed in flames and a death stare, looking right into his eyes. ''I swear that I won't just let you get away so easily.'' And he send the man flying.

When he turned around he faced a crying Lucy and it bothered him till no end that he left earlier. He knelt down beside her and although he knew it wouldn't change much he wrapped his vest around her upper body, covering her private spots, he was sure as hell she didn't want him to see.

''You're okay?'' Lucy only nodded. ''Thanks.'' She was sure. If he wouldn't have been here right now, she would be, well she guesses not so innocent any longer. ''Lucy... Did he hurt you some where?'' Again she only shook her head. ''Did he touched yo-'' ''I'm fine Natsu!'' Natsu scrutinized her. Her clothes were soaking wet, her hair was wet, she was shivering from both cold and fear, he could tell. And he also could understand that she wasn't really in the mood to talk about that now. Sighing he came closer to he.

''Come here, I'll bring you home.'' He wrapped his one arm around her shoulder and the other one under her legs, lifting her up and holding her close to his warm chest. Only when her skin made contact with his she recognized how cold she actually was.

Snuggling closer she rested her head against his shoulder. ''Why have you been here?'' He looked down at her for a moment. ''Well, after I left I heard how you also left your apartment and I was curios on what you wanted to do. Then I saw this man following you and I guess it's not the baddest thing I did.'' She laughed a bit. ''That you followed me, too. That is?''

The boy blushed a bit. He still remembered how she tried to get away from him when he kissed her. ''Natsu... Listen, I was just surprise.'' ''Huh, what?'' He really had no idea what she was talking about. She sighed. ''Never mind.'' ''What, no, tell me!''

Oh he could be so cute when he was pouting. Lucy trailed one of her fingers along his chest, feeling him shiver slightly by the touch. ''When you kissed me. I didn't broke it because I didn't wanted you to kiss me, I broke it because I wanted to know why...''

She looked up at him, when he stopped and looked down at her as well. ''Why?'' His gaze left her and wandered to the sky. ''I wonder why... I guess...'' He looked down at her again. ''That's because I love you!''

Lucy looked at him in disbelieve. Never did she thought that Natsu really knew the real meaning of love. And right now she really gave a damn. Because his lips were already back on hers' and that was actually everything she wanted right now.

–-o.O.o.-

They entered her apartment and he laid her down carefully, drying her at first so she wouldn't catch a cold. Then he nestled next to her, pulling her securely into his arms. And she pleasantly let him do so. ''Natsu... There is something I actually want to ask you.'' ''That is?'' She blushed madly because she still wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

''What did you do to Wendy today?'' Natsu sweat dropped. ''Oh, that...''

_Flashback_

_Behind the guild:_

''Come on Wendy, it will only take a few minutes.'' Natsu dragged out a very confused Wendy. ''Okay, Natsu-San. What do you need to talk with me about?'' Natsu was blushing, something not even the young Dragon-slayer saw so far. ''Well, you know... If I w-want to, well, ehhm, tell a girl that I love her... Ho do I-'' ''Natsu-San!'' The young girl shrieked. ''What?''

He had no idea what he did wrong. Wendy normally don't react like that. Normally she was calm that's why he wanted to ask her about that. ''W-Why do you ask m-me? Why not Mira-San or E-Erza-San? Yea, Erza-San will know the answer.'' Wendy was about to _run _away. She was still young and had no idea about that stuff.

''Erza will kill me if she knows that...And Mira will probably tell her before I told her...'' ''It is Lucy-San, right?'' Now Natsu startled. ''Is it that obvious?'' Wendy laughed. ''No. But I am also a Dragon-Salyer.''

She sighed. ''Okay, how can I help you.'' The girl looked up at Natsu, he was like a big brother and if he needed help, she would help him. ''So should I directly tell her or maybe, well you know describe it with many adjectives and so on. I read once a story of hers' there one man told his love to the woman, and she wrote three sides only him talking... That's a bit to much right?''

Wendy sweat dropped a bit at how serious Natsu took this. She knew that Lucy loved him. ''Well, I would say it is not that important to talk much it is only important _what _you say. And then be gentle.'' And with that she wanted to leave but Natsu still had a few things in mind.

''Wait, what do you mean be _gentle?'' _Wendy blushed even more, not that this conversation wasn't unsuited for her anyway but now he wanted to go in detail. ''Well, that you should ask Erza-San.'' She ran but his arm encircled her tiny figure. ''N-Na-Natsu-S-San...W-What are you d-doing?''

The Dragon boy leaned her against the wall and pushed his body in front of hers'. ''You can't d-do this... I am still...'' She yelped when his hand rested on her waist. ''NATSU-SAN!'' And the little girl slapped him, three times across the face. Her face not even red anymore, something way beyond the color of embarrassment. She ran away from him, not really taking it that serious but still. How could he be so stupid?!

_End of Flashback_

Lucy looked at him like he just told her that he killed someone. ''I will kill you tomorrow.'' He grinned at her. ''If it's just tomorrow, it's fine. Then I can still be with you tonight.'' When he whispered that into her ear she freaked out completely. ''Natsu Dragneel! You don't dare to do something either to me nor to our little innocent Wendy!'' Her death glare was enough for him to just kiss her on the forehead. And she smiled, knowingly that he never would do something bad.

''By the way...'' He looked down at her. ''I love you, too.''

–-

o.O.o

Hope you liked it :3

*Shi-Sama – Japanese for 'mister'


End file.
